


Tangled in Love

by Nutella0Mutt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Love Triangle, M/M, Multi, Pet Shop AU, Waiter Lance, Waiters & Waitresses, flower shop shiro, pet shop keith, rom com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutella0Mutt/pseuds/Nutella0Mutt
Summary: Voltron Ship Exchange 2018Three boys have budding feelings for one another. Featuring flower shop Shiro, pet shop Keith, and waiter Lance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keff--japlan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=keff--japlan).



> Gift for Keff--Japlan x3
> 
> This is just chapter 1.  
> Chapter 2 will be per KJ's specifications :3

 There were two things that helped Keith survive his days at work. One was the animals. Keith enjoyed seeing to their needs. He liked researching to ensure their habitats were the very highest quality. And honestly the less he interacted with customers the better. He was soothed by the fact that the animals looked to him for their care. They trusted him unconditionally. It was the people he had problems with. But there were days where returned animals had to be put down, days where nobody showed up, and days where suddenly everybody did.

The other thing that got Keith through the hard, slow, and tough days was getting to see the cute flower shop guy across the way. The flower shop was a tiny thing situated in the middle of the parking lot, and conveniently facing the door to the pet shop. Keith could get a good view of everyone who entered and left the shop, and he could sometimes see the guy at the counter arranging orders. On slow days, if he wasn’t in the back doing something else, Keith liked taking his break at the register, looking out at the little flower shop. Broad shoulders, cool hair, and fantastic smile. Totally not admiring. Just...appreciating. Besides, the cute flower shop guy seemed to already have his eyes on someone. A brunette who’s easy on the eyes.

Speak of the devil...

It was getting close to closing, and Keith was just about to start getting ready to start the process when the bell by the door chimes. Keith sighs exasperatedly, already knowing who it is. He peeks out from between aisles of dog food. Sure enough, it's the waiter from the restaurant two doors down. He comes in 30 minutes before work every shift, conveniently the same 30 minutes before closing, just to dote on the cats up for adoption. The pet shop Keith works for partners with the local humane society and hosts adoptable cats in a pretty good quality cat house with an attached petting room. They are well-looked after; getting regular attention from customers, the humane society volunteers, and Keith himself. But still, this guy comes in each shift and loves on all the cats as if they never saw a friendly face in their lives.

Keith makes his way over to the cat house and crosses his arms, watching the waiter put his bags with his uniform down, wash his hands, and enter the room.

“Thirty minutes ‘til closing,” he grumbles.  
The boys waves him off and begins opening the cages.

Keith gives an exasperated sigh and begins closing procedures. Although a little annoying, after two weeks they had settled into a routine by now. The boy helps by actually cleaning up the cat room when he’s done, and saving Keith the extra work.

By the time Keith has finished cleaning up, putting away, turning off, and closing everything but the registers, the boy is making his way out to the front of the store. As predicted, the boy stops with a hand on the door. He looks over his shoulder.

“Thanks for letting me play with the kitties.”

“Uh huh,” Keith grunts.

Stalling, the boy turns all the way around and looks right at Keith.

“Hey man. What’s your name?”

That causes Keith to pause. He lowers his hands from where he was counting the money, and looks up. He’s surprised. Both from the break of routine, and because his name tag is right fucking there on his chest.

Right as Keith opens his mouth to say just as much, the other boy seems to come to the same realization.

“Eh, heh. That was a dumb- um, nevermind! Goodnight.”

He makes an about face and rushes for the door. Something compels Keith, and he takes pity on the boy. He isn’t sure what it is about today that’s different, but he’s usually the one being awkward in conversation, and he knows it sucks. He doesn’t wish that embarrassment upon anybody.

“It’s Keith. Have a good shift.”

The other boy freezes, half out the door.

“Mine’s Lance,” he croaks, before rushing out.

  
☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

  
Lance loves his job. It pays really well, has flexible hours, and gives him the opportunity to meet people and network. That’s not to say it isn’t pretty demanding, but for his college job it’s perfect. It’s gotten even better since he’s been coming in early to see the two hot boys before work. He’s only been working a few months now. Since Lance has gotten the ropes and his schedule has pretty much settled into a routine, he no longer has to show up early for trainings. However, he had quickly discovered that heading out earlier meant missing out on a bunch of rush hour traffic. He splits his extra time between the flower shop and the pet shop.

At the flower shop is Shiro. He’s huge, easily towering over others, but he’s got the gentle giant type of personality. He’s calm, patient, and a great listener. He listens to Lance ramble on and on, and never asks him to stop. He’s also the most handsome man Lance has ever seen. The only guy than can hold a candle to Shiro is Keith.

Keith is the cutie who works at the pet shop. Like Shiro, he’s a man of few words, but he makes up for it with passion. Lance has never seen a more dedicated man. He goes above and beyond to make sure the animals under his watch get nothing but the absolute best care and attention. And he is understanding, yet firm in his education of customers. Keith wants to make sure people know what they are getting themselves into before adopting a pet. Keith’s devotion to animals is downright scary, and Lance has a suspicion it might have something to do with Keith having a less-than-ideal family situation of his own, but he keeps those observations to himself.

Lance wants to get to know both boys better. He just needs to tread carefully while he figures out his confusing feelings. Too bad he botched it with Keith the other day. But maybe it’s not too late for Shiro!

  
☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

  
Shiro understands how second chances work. He is intimately familiar with the concept. So when his first career path took a disastrously awful turn, he was ready to attempt something completely new. And safe. As far from the frontlines as possible.  
The military offered an honorable discharge and a pension in exchange for keeping quiet about the more, ahem, shady aspects of his accident. And Shiro, recognizing an olive branch when he saw one, took them up on the offer. Now he just wanted a quiet place to try again.

His grandmother had showed him the basics of _Ikebana_ , or Japanese flower arrangement, when he had come home to recover, and had found solace in the quiet work. He seemed to have a knack for it, and his grandmother had helped him land a job at the small flower shop in the middle of a semi-busy plaza. It wasn’t Japanese style, but it was light work for adequate pay (not like he needed it with his pension), and that suited him just fine.

The attractive gentlemen nearby were just perks. At the pet shop across the parking lot was a hardworking man who was as about as talkative as the animals he cared for. But the shop was always pristine, the customers came out well-informed and prepared for the new addition to their family, and the store had excellent reviews online. The boy seemed to spend more time at the shop then at home, something Shiro was dying to get information on, but he knew better than to pry. He’d just have to get to know him, establish a relationship, and hope one day Shiro would be someone he’d be willing to share that kind of information with.

The other man was a waiter, and he was as cute as he was chatty. Shiro loved everything about him. He was silly and fun, but was excellent at reading people. Shiro had been to his restaurant once after work, and enjoying simply watching him work his magic. His name was Lance, and he kept checking in with Shiro the entire night, worried Shiro was being stood up or ditched. It took a while to reassure Lance that he actually enjoyed dining alone. He had gestured to his prosthetic and mentioned that he was still getting used to being around people again. Lance was quick to pick up the cues, and the subject was dropped after that. When the dinner rush had died down to a mere trickle, Lance had asked if he would mind sharing the table for a bit while he rested his feet, and the two had hit it off right away. He had listened to Lance gush about the kittens at the pet shop, and the boy who worked there. It was there Shiro decided he was head-over-heels for this adorable waiter, and, despite being a little old-fashioned in his ways, he wanted a nice token for Lance to show his intentions. A courtship, so to speak.

Shiro is adapting to big changes in his life, but feels he’s about ready to try the friendship thing again. He has a feeling this one won’t stab him in the back like his last one.

  
☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

  
Something changes after Keith and Lance exchange names. Lance lingers in the doorway rather than darting straight to the cats. He smiles shyly at Keith, and even makes small talk while Keith finishes cleaning up.

It’s nice. Even if he’s caught the eye of the flower shop guy. Then one day everything changes. A new customer shows up.

“Hi,” a male voices calls out softly. “I’m looking for a Keith?”

Keith, having heard the bells chime at the door, steps out from the back. “I’m Keith, how can I-”

He stops. Right in front of him is the guy at the flower shop. He’s still wearing his apron and everything. Pieces of leaves and petals are stuck here and there, and there’s a small branch stuck in his hair. It’s adorable. But Keith is still standing there with his mouth open. Keith closes his mouth and wipes his suddenly sweaty hands on his own dark apron. “Ahem, how can I help you?”

The man smiles, and Keith’s world gets a little bit brighter. “I have a friend, and I wanted to get him something nice. Something meaningful.”

Before he can even think about it, Keith’s mouth runs ahead of him. “Shouldn’t you get him flowers, then?”

The smile falls from the man’s mouth, and Keith desperately tries to backtrack as his stomach fills with dread. “Wait! I mean-”

A warm chuckle rings out, and Keith freezes. The man rubs the back of his head absentmindedly, scratching at the buzzcut and freeing the small branch from his head. “That’s the thing. I probably should, huh? But I can’t help but think flowers are too meaningless in this situation.”

“Oh. And you think something here at the pet shop would be any more meaningful? You want a hamster wheel or something?” Again, Keith curses his damn mouth. What the FUCK is his mouth doing today?!

This makes the other man laugh, though, and Keith feels 100% better. His eyes drift down to the guy’s name tag on his apron. The other man seems to notice. “Oh, sorry.” He offers a hand. His metal prosthetic. “My name’s Shiro.” He gives another warm smile, and Keith feels breathless. “You’re Keith, right?”

Again, it’s right there on his name tag, but hearing it from Shiro’s mouth has Keith hearing music. “Y-yeah.” Keith clears his throat again, and decides to get on top of the whole ‘customer service’ thing. “So um, what were you thinking?”

The gorgeous man named Shiro hums, and turns so he’s in profile, like he’s appraising the items in the aisle. Keith manages to catch a glimpse of a blush right as he turns, and damn he is so screwed. Everything about Shiro is just wonderful, and Keith was able to determine that from across the parking lot. Having him not even 2 feet away feels like a dream.

“Well, to start off, there’s this guy…”

Keith’s heart starts pounding. _Be still, my heart, thou hast known worse than this._

“...So I didn’t think the flowers would cut it. I want to be romantic, not trashy.”

_Oh my GOD I would kill for some flowers from you! But they would be nothing compared to your beauty._

Out loud he says “Oh.”

“I want him to know that I listen to him, and that’d I’d like to get to know him better. But…”

“You mean, like a show of good intent?”

Shiro spins towards him. “YES! Yes that! Exactly. What good would flowers do me? I need something that’s meaningful. That lives on. Flowers die. They are so temporary and flimsy to me.”

“Got it. Never get the flower guy flowers.” Keith’s mind does a record scratch as Shiro chuckles. Shit why is he flirting with the guys who’s trying to flirt with someone else!

“Funny how that works out, doesn’t it? Finding love in new things.”

_Keith get it together before someone else stupid comes from your mouth! He came here for something!_

“So did you want a toy for their dog or something?”

“Well he don’t have a pet right now. That’s why I’m here.”

Keith’s heart sinks. This is a common problem he has to deal with. Inexperienced first-time owners. “Well unfortunately, I have to recommend against it. Pets make terrible gifts. Animals are a huge responsibility and need to be researched and treated like a family member.”

Shiro stops. His budding excitements seems to die, and Keith feels like a heathen. “Oh. Um. Yeah that’s. A good point.”

Keith puts a hand on his shoulder, feeling terrible, but he sticks to his guns. “I’m sorry about that. It’s just- I see it all the time. People buying bunnies for their kiddos on Easter, and two weeks later they show up in a box on our doorstep. Bettas dying from being in too small tanks because they were an impulse buy. I just can’t let it happen anymore. You understand, right?”

He tries to keep a pout off his face, but DAMMIT he cares too much about this. Not even the amazing, beautiful man in front of him will convince him to sell another live animal to someone uneducated.

Shiro has his forlorn look on his face that Keith absolutely IGNORES and tugs his hand. “Here, I have something else in mind, though. Might be perfect. It’d be a great starting point.” Keith puts away for later how big Shiro’s hand is and how warm it is, and brings Shiro up to the checkout counter. He picks up a tiny cardboard box and places it in Shiro’s hand. He steps back and smiles.

Shiro stands there speechless. Keith pokes him. “Open it up.”

Shiro timidly lifts the little object out of the box. “It’s a pet rock. It comes with it’s own house, and you don’t need to worry about feeding it or anything. No mess, no money, no worries.” Keith smiles, and awaits Shiro’s reaction.

“It’s…”

Keith waits with bated breath.

“It’s…” Shiro pauses, then frowns.

Keith’s heart stops. He really needs to see someone about this. But then Shiro’s lips pull into a big smile. “It’s perfect. Thanks! Whew, thanks for helping me avoid a huge train wreck.”

Keith rubs the back of his head. “I figure it will help start that conversation. And you two can figure out if it would be the right time to make a little family together.”

Shiro goes for his back pocket, but Keith waves him off. “They’re free. For the little kiddo disappointed that mommy and daddy had common sense and didn't get them a pet.”

It’s not until later when Keith closes up the store that he just realized he just helped play matchmaker for Shiro and his unknown love interest. He was so focused on making Shiro happy.

Goddamnit! This is why he can’t have nice things!

  
☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Keith wasn’t working today, so Lance was looking forward to spending that time with Shiro at the flower shop. Looks like Keith does go home everyone once in a while. Lance loves the flowers. The work was incredible, though Shiro was way too modest to ever say so. Shiro put amazing thought into the smallest details. Lance was in awe. It helped that the man himself was as gorgeous as his flowers.

Today Lance enters before Shiro’s set to start closing. Usually the flower shop closes before the pet shop, so Lance drops by Shiro first before heading to the pet store. But today he can spend the few extra minutes with Shiro. Short, but sweet. This is the second time their schedules have synced up like this.

“Hey Shiro!”

“One sec,” he calls from the back room. Not a moment later he appears, putting down shears and taking off the gardening gloves. “Oh hey Lance. Always a pleasure.”

“I don’t get to see the kitties today, so I came to the next best thing!”

 _You!_ Lance’s mind supplies helpfully.

  
☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Shiro hears the door chime, and looks at the clock. Must be Lance.

Sure enough, he calls back a greeting and quickly abandons his latest work for a chance to talk to Lance. He’s nervous today. He’s got the pet rock behind the counter, now he just needs the opportunity.

It had been about two weeks since Lance had started this new routine. Shiro knew Lance usually stopped by to see the cats at the pet shop before heading into work. Ever since the restaurant, Lance made sure to come in a few minutes earlier so he could visit Shiro’s shop before going to the pet store. Today he’s in early. Must be one of Keith’s rare days off. The perfect time to give his gift.

“Ah! Woah, Shiro! This is amazing! Oh, and this one. I think this is some of your best work!”

Currently, Lance is circling the display tables. A few are up from earlier in the week, but it won’t be more than a few days until he tosses any not sold and installs a new one. Shiro loves the flowers, but he is beginning to hate the waste of it. Having Lance come in and gush about them makes it a little better, though. At least they are still serving their purpose.

“Gosh, Shiro, I wish I had your skills.”

Lance gently touches a bright red flower, a gladiolus that is artfully tucked in behind some ferns. There’s also some white lilies and roses, but the gladiolus curl outwards in a fan-like display. Shiro had put in some baby’s breath and red and white carnations for an extra flair. It was intended to be a wedding arrangement, one of the few regulars he always has on display.

Weddings, a variation of a dozen roses, and generic bouquets for multiple occasions were always modeled, and around those Shiro put his creativity to use. This week he played with a somber piece one might use in a funeral, and juxtaposed that with one for a kid’s birthday or a baby shower, with bright fun colors. On the other side of the wedding vase was a huge display of flowers one might throw on stage after a performance, or include in a beauty pageant. Something big and showy. Lance always seemed to favor the wedding one though. It made Shiro’s heart warm. And it totally had nothing to do with the secret flower language he was putting in.

_Growing love. Infatuation. Lasting devotion. My love is pure. My heart aches for you._

Damn Shiro had it bad.

  
☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆


	2. Chapter 2

The thought takes him by surprise.

“Hey Keith. It’s getting late. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Sure thing, Shiro. Bye.”

Shiro turns to leave. He even has one hand on the door. But something compels him to stop. Some force of nature, or fate, or destiny. He pauses, halfway out the store. Keith has already returned to his register to finish securing and locking up. Shiro takes the single step to bring himself back inside, but he can’t help but admire the boy in front of him. Keith’s brow is furrowed in concentration as he focuses on counting up the till. Shiro hasn’t known him long, but he knows Keith is a whirlwind of energy. Of passion. What would it be like to hold the burning flame that is Keith in his palms. Shiro has the urge to cradle that small flame and nurse it into an unstoppable force.

That’s the thought that has him opening his mouth. He decides to bite the bullet. He’s got a good thing going with Lance. Why continue to deny himself? Maybe he can have Keith, too. Maybe the stars will align for the three of them. Just invite him to dinner, Takashi! Get it together!

“Keith.”

There’s a yelp as Keith jumps in surprise and spills coins and dollars on the floor.

“Ah!”

“Oh shoot! I’m so sorry!”

Shiro kneels help Keith pick up the notes, but he doesn’t want to be accused of stealing, so he rests his hands awkwardly on his pants legs and watches Keith hurry to clean everything up.

“I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m really sorry.”

But Keith shakes his head, hands full of money.

“It’s fine. It’s okay. I just startle easily. Not your fault. Do you mind getting the coins for me? I’m going to start counting the bills again.”

“O-of course.” 

It takes him a few minutes, but soon every coin is accounted for, and Keith’s recounted the balance. He packs it up, locks up the back, and waves Shiro over to the door as he sets the alarm and locks the front doors. 

The two walk side by side to the parking lot.

“Whew. Alright. You didn’t have to stay, Shiro.”

“It was the polite thing to do.”

Keith leds them both over to a red Kawasaki motorcycle, and busies himself by putting away his backpack and grabbing his helmet.

“What was it you wanted to say earlier?”

“Oh! Um…” Shiro’s previous bravery has slipped away. But now he’s on the spot. “Don’t worry about it. It was nothing.”

Keith stills and gives him a soft look. Shiro sees the disappointment on his face. Then he looks down at the helmet in his hands. Shiro feels like a jackass.

“Oh… uh well. I’m gonna head home, then. Night Shiro.”

He puts the helmet on and straddles his bike. Shiro steps back as it roars to life. As he watches Keith zip away, Shiro feels like a total failure. He’s been in a warzone fighting for survival and dodging bullets, and here he can’t even ask a guy out. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and walks morosely to his own car. It’s not until he’s inside and buckled in that he slumps forward and bangs his head against the steering wheel. 

“Damn it!”

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Keith knows better than anyone how much it sucks crying inside helmets. There’s just no good way to wipe tears away with through the visor with his gloves on. He’d thought he’d put those days behind him, but apparently not. Keith makes a valiant effort to forcefully holds back the biting tears. It’s not until he’s stopped at a red light that he loses the fight. A sob escapes, and from there the tears just pour. His visor fogs up with the moisture and he flips up the visor. He still can’t see, so he tilts his head up and tries to blink the tears away. 

Keith knew to expect the disappointment. He had a history of bad luck with this romance stuff. It seemed like Shiro might be his saving grace, and Keith allowed himself to hope. But he knew Shiro was interested in Lance, and was just being polite. That’s probably what Shiro wanted to say earlier. A thank you for the pet rock idea. 

The traffic light turns green, but Keith can’t see it. He’s giving up trying to will the tears away, and needs to take off his helmet if he actually wants to see enough to make it home. He stares at the shiny red helmet in his hands, then begins taking off a gloves os he can wipe his face. 

A blaring honk jerks Keith’s head up with a gasp, and he turns his head too late. Blinding headlights are already upon him. The quiet night is shattered by the squeal of tires. 

Keith registers pain, and he gasps. At first he doesn’t know which way is up. Everything his dark, but also too bright. He feels his bike crushing his body, and realizes that he’s on the ground. He was hit. That’s what the light is, Keith realizes. He hears someone shouting for him, checking if he’s alright. And, after a quick analysis, Keith realizes he is. Sure he got hit, and his bike is likely all messed up, but he’s okay. He’s fine. He’s lucky.

Keith begins pushing at his bike, and a pair of hands helps him lift the bike off his body. The other person is frantic, but Keith isn’t able to focus on the words. Instead he slurs an “Is fine. M’ good,” and hauls himself up. His bike can still move, thankfully, and Keith begins painfully limping home while walking his bike. Good thing he was almost there.

Shit, what a night.

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Despite it being his day off, Lance is up bright and early with his alarm. He had school work to do, and specifically put aside time today to do it. But he finds himself distracted by thoughts of flowers and kittens. After another hour of minimal production, Lance sighs, admitting defeat. He packs his bags and decides to visit his two favorite people. There’s no point in trying to deny it. Once he finally satisfies his need to see them, maybe he’ll be able to come back and focus.

The drive over gives him some time to contemplate his situation. He’s been happily, albeit slowly, building his relationship with Keith. But they were becoming comfortable with one another, and that’s all that mattered in the end. Oh, and the kitties were a plus. Lance really was hoping that he and Keith would eventually hang out outside of work. There was something about those violet eyes that really drew him in, and Lance was dying to learn more about the mysterious boy. 

Then Shiro, that handsome hunk. Sweet as pie and easy on the eyes. Of course, Lance would be blind to miss how close Keith and Shiro were becoming. Ever since Shiro had come into his restaurant. Lance tried to let himself feel bitter. Sure, Lance had thought that he and Shiro had really hit it off, but Shiro was his own man, and if talking to Lance gave him the push he needed to talk to Keith, then who was Lance to get in between that. 

It would just be his luck that the two cuties he had his eyes on were more interested in one another. Oh well, he might as well enjoy it while he can. Maybe they can still remain friends.

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆   
  
Shiro arrives to work bright and early. He didn’t sleep well last night, still haunted by the look on Keith’s face right before he had put on his helmet. Today he’s determined to make things right. He’ll talk to Lance, then maybe the two of them can talk to Keith. 

He’s just getting together the orders for the day when he hears Keith’s bike pull up. A smile graces Shiro’s face, and he pokes his head from around the corner to watch Keith dismount. He would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy watching the boy’s graceful dismount every morning.

Today, though, Keith is anything but graceful. He awkwardly gets his leg over the bike, then stumbles a bit as he put his weight on the leg. Slowly, he makes his way to the pet shop. Shiro frowns, watch Keith limp along.  He glances back at Keith’s bike, confused, and things start to click as he sees the scrapes along the side of the bike that weren’t there yesterday. Keith makes it to the front of the store, then stops. Shiro can only see his back, but the boy is hunched over, bracing his arms against the store front. He makes no move to unlock the shop.

Concern has Shiro halfway across the parking lot before he’s even aware of moving.

“Keith!”

The boy gasps, then hurriedly tries to get the doors unlocked. He fumbles the keys and they fall to the ground. Shiro bends to pick them up. 

“Are you…” He trails off. Keith is clearly not okay. Shiro can’t see anything immediately, given that Keith is dressed in his riding leathers. But based off the painful ways Keith holds himself, he looks a wreck and his bike is a mess and if Shiro is as to blame as he thinks, Keith is also an emotional jumble too. He needs to do more. 

Keith is still frozen by the time Shiro comes to this revelation. 

“Um, Keith. I’m sorry.”

The boy doesn’t look up, but he sighs heavily. “It’s fine, Shiro. S’not your fault.”

He resumes trying to unlock the door and gets it open. Shiro puts a gentle hand on his shoulder and Keith flinches. Shiro feels guilty, but doesn’t remove his hand. 

“I still want to apologize. I didn’t say what I wanted to say yesterday.”

Keith finds the strength to push Shiro off and limps through the doors. “Like I said. Don’t worry about it. I just took a turn too fast.”

Shiro pauses. He can let him go. He can take the olive branch Keith is handing and pretend nothing in between him. It definitely would be the easier route. But based on his own lack of sleep, and the likelihood of Keith’s distraction,  it’s not going to do either of them any favors. There’s something between them both. Shiro’s never been one to run away from his problems before. He’s not going to start now. So instead of leaving, Shiro doges around Keith, blocking him from continuing with his body.

“No Keith. I… would you like to take you out.” It leaves him in a rush, and Shiro feels breathless, like he took a flying leap over a cliff.

He tells himself not to get his hopes up, and is ready for either an acceptance or a rejection.  He might already be too late, and Lance beat him to it. He doesn’t expect the laugh.

It’s a short burst, followed by a gasp and a wheeze. Keith ducks around Shiro’s body and makes his way to the back of the store. Shiro will have to return to his own soon.

“It’s fine, Shiro. You don’t need to try and make me feel better. I gotta open shop. See you later.” Keith opens the door to the back, closes it, and leans against it with a sigh. He listens to the sound of retreating footsteps, and brings a hand up to hide his face.

Damn.

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

When Lance arrives he stops at the flower shop first. Only… it’s not open yet. That’s unusual. Lance checks all the windows, but there isn’t a sign posted. That’s really concerning.

And a little disappointing, but Lances shakes his head and heads towards the pet shop. At least he can see Keith and ask him if Shiro’s alright.

The door is open, but the lights aren’t on yet. Now Lance is really worried. He makes his way towards the back.

“Hello? Keith? Have you seen-”

Lance stops mid step and he sees Shiro, and the other man looks up with a gasp, quickly wiping at his face. He offers Lance a shaky smile, but his red eyes betray him.

“H-hey Lance.”

Dropping his bags to the floor, Lance moves towards Shiro and holds his biceps. “What’s going on, Shiro? Are you okay? Where’s Keith?”

Shiro shakes his head and looks down, avoiding eye contact. “He’s in the back. I… I fucked up, Lance. Keith’s  _ hurt _ and I can’t-”

Lance’s heart races. “Hurt?! Like, emotionally? Or physically?” Because of course Keith would come in, despite any pain. Hold on, did Shiro say… “Wait, you hurt him?”

Suddenly uncomfortable, Lance drops his hands from Shiro and takes a step back. Shiro’s eyes widen and he reaches his metal hand out to Lance, who flinches back in surprise. Shiro’s face falls.

“No, wait Lance. Not like that! I’d never, on purpose!”

Alright, now Lance has had enough of this. No matter who’s crushing on who, if Keith is hurt enough for Shiro to worry, they need to fix this now. Lance can put his damn feelings aside. He heads to the back room and tries the handle. It’s locked, of course it is. Lance growls, then begins pounding on the door. 

“Keith! Open up!”

“L-lance?” It’s muffled, but surprised. 

“Damn right, mullet! Shiro says you’re hurt! Open the damn door.”

“Go away, Lance! And take Shiro with you.”

Fat chance. 

Undeterred, Lance heads back to where Shiro is still standing, tugs until Shiro complies, and drags the man back to the door. Shiro looks up, giving Lance a lost look. Lance points at Shiro’s hand, then the door handle. Shiro frowns, then his eyes widen.

“You want me to…”

“Yup.”

There’s a moment where Lance can see him debating it. Sees the refusal in his eyes clear as day. Lance narrows his own eyes are he watches Shiro fight with himself. But Shiro lifts his metal hand and twists the door handle. It pops right off, and Lance nudges the door open.

“Kei- oh shit!” Lance freezes in the doorway.

Panicked, Shiro nudges in next to him. Both men look over Keith in shock, who hangs his head and hides behind his bangs.

Keith’s jacket is off, a dark pile on the floor. His shirt is half off his shoulders, like he tried to lift it over his head, and had to stop. And no wonder, because Keith’s body is a mess of scrapes and bruises. All of it looks painful. And to think Keith was just going to go work like this with no regard to anything. Lance is suddenly furious. “How did this happen, Keith?”

Keith sighs, closes his eyes as if to ward off the assault. “My bike. Last night.”

Lance throws a hand out.

“Give me your phone.”

That’s not the reaction Keith was expecting, because he raises his head, eyes wide. 

“Wha-”

“Give. Me. Your. Phone!”

The fight seems to have left Keith, and he wearily reaches for the phone in his pocket. “Code is ten ten.” Keith sighs. “Can I ask what you’re doing?”

Shiro, guilt all over his face, carefully crouches next to Keith, and runs a finger along the roadburn on his arm. Keith hisses and flinches away from Shiro’s touch.

“I’m calling you in. You need to go home.” Lance seems to find what he’s looking for and hits the calls button.

Keith sighs and shakes his head. “Lance, no. I need to work. There isn’t anyone to cover me.”

Lance’s eyes narrow and his glare becomes downright chilly. Lance maintains his eye contact even as the other person picks up.

“Hello, my name is Lance. I have Keith here.” Lance pauses, and turns a bit to look Keith over. “Well, no he’s not really okay. He had an accident. It’s minor, but he needs to go home.” Lance sighs and meanders around the break room, poking at the sticky notes on the desk. “No, I don’t think it will call for that. I work at the restaurant just next door. Yup. I’ll be sure he gets home. Okay I’ll tell him.”

Lance hangs up, and both men look up at him.

“Keith. You are going home. I’ll drive you. Your boss is coming in.” It’s a testament to Keith’s exhaustion that he doesn’t argue. Lance points to Shiro. “You are going to work, and then you’re going to bring Keith’s bike along in that truck of yours.”

Shiro nods. Lance gets all their phones out, exchanges numbers, and has Keith text them his address. Shiro is just about to head over to his flower shop when he stops. He turns to Lance with a question on his face.

“Don’t you have work today, Lance?”

Lance shakes his head. “Nope, it’s my day off. I’d call that lucky.”

Shiro’s face turns pensive. “Luck, huh?” He shakes himself out of it. “Anyway, I’m late to open. But I’ll be over after with your bike.” He waves and returns to his store, and Lance is left with Keith. He helps Keith get his shirt back on.

“Damn, you sure did a number. I won’t even ask. C’mon. Let’s get packed up. Your boss said to just lock the front and he’ll open.” Lance offers Keith a hand, and smiles to himself and Keith simply grunts before limping past. His eye catches on the busted door, and after a quick second grabs a sticky note and leaves a note.

_ Sorry about the door! I’ll replace it! -Lance _

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Keith lives further away than Lance, but the ride is quiet. Lance had always hoped to have a cute boy in his car, but this wasn’t expecting it to go quite like this. Keith doesn’t offer anything, and Lance doesn’t push. The silence isn’t heavy, and Lance lets himself get pulled into the quiet. His thoughts roam. He wonders what happened between Shiro and Keith. How did Keith wreck himself? What will that mean for the two of them. And how will Lance fit into that?

Lance is so caught up in his thoughts that at first he misses what Keith says.

“Sorry?”

Keith sighs, defeated. “I thought he was going to ask me out.”

Lance looks up at him, confused. He can’t see how that fits into the story. He takes in Keith’s slumped posture. He’s curled in on himself, leaning heavily on the door, eyes staring out the window. Lance decides to let Keith go at his own pace. At least he’s talking. Sure enough, Lance’s patience pays off.

“Last night. I got so hopeful. But then he was just being nice, and…”

Keith gulps. 

“Usually I don’t let myself get my hopes up like that. I know better. I’m very familiar with that sting. But with Shiro…” A sigh. “I guess I just thought it would be different with him.”

Lance doesn’t know what to say. He opens his mouth, but the words don’t come. One the one hand, he was right about Shiro and Keith getting close. And that sucks, because of course his two crushes have feelings for each other. But on the other hand, damn if they don’t deserve each other. Lance knows Shiro’s been through hell. Shiro regaield him with his whole life story, and Lance is one of the privileged few. But the way Shiro talks about Keith. Like he can see the hurt Keith’s kept to himself. They will be so good for each other. Lance isn’t so selfish that he can’t be happy for them.

“I say go for it, Keith.”

It’s almost like Keith had forgotten Lance was there. He looks up at Lance, eyes wide. “What?”

“Shiro’s really great, Keith. I think he’d make you happy.”

Keith scrunches up his nose, and it’s just so adorable Lance can’t help but chuckle. “What on earth is that look for?”

Whatever Keith was going to say is lost to the moment, as Keith lifts a hand and announces that this is his house. “Right here on the left.”

Lance pulls over and helps get Keith inside. He tucks Keith in on the couch, and asks about pain meds and bandages. Keith begrudgingly directs him around the apartment. It’s not lost on Lance how simple and bare this apartment is. It hardly looks lived in. But Lance busies himself getting food and water, and cleaning and washing cuts. At first Keith does put up a fight about Lance tending to him, but when Lance asks sweetly is Keith would rather go to the hospital, Keith shuts up and lets Lance tend to him. 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Somehow, Keith nods off under Lance’s careful care. He wakes up with the sun low in the sky and the shadows long across the room. He feels much better, actually. Quiet voices catch his attention, but he lets himself relax when he recognizes them. Looks like Shiro’s here. After a few minutes he enters, a bag of take away in one hand and a beautiful bouquet of flowers in the other. He’s got a sheepish look on his face.

“I wasn’t sure which you’d prefer, so I brought both.”

Still a little affected by the pain meds, Keith gives Shiro a big smile and wiggles an arm free from the blankets, waving him over.

Lance looks on fondly, arms crossed as he leans against the doorframe to the kitchen. He allows himself one more second to look. Keith’s got his face buried in the flowers, and Shiro’s paused in his unpacking of the food to watch him with a soft look on his face. Lance sighs and turns. 

“Lance.”

It’s Shiro. He’s gesturing to the food. Lance recognizes it.

“Is that from my restaurant?” he asks, amused.

“Yea, it was super convenient that there was one so close to my shop.” He smiles, and Lance feels that pang hit his heart.

Keith sets the flowers carefully aside. “Lance, aren’t you going to join us?”

Shiro must see the hesitation on his face because he adds a little shyly that he bought way too much food.

“I was just on autopilot. I wanted to make sure there was enough for all of us.”

All of us. 

All three of them.

Keith tuts. “C’mon Lance. You’ve helped me a lot today. Shiro, too. Let’s just sit and enjoy this.”

Swayed, Lance joins them, and Keith clicks through the tv until a movie comes on. They are half way through the food when Shiro says way too innocently: “It’s almost like a date.” Then he seems to register what exactly he said because he freezes.

Keith and Lance look up at him in shock.

“W-Wha-”

“Ah! Sorry, I forgot the time. I have to go!”

Shiro puts his half-eaten food down, nearly upsetting it, and stands up with a jolt.

“Catch you later!”

Lance and Keith stare at each other in shock before Keith shoves at him. Lance somehow gets the message and jumps up. “Shiro. Shiro, wait!”

He’s half in his truck already, and has to run to put a hand on the door before Shiro slams it shut. 

Shiro’s already shaking his head. “I’m sorry. It just slipped out.” He’s really worked up about it.

Lance aims for an understanding voice. He hopes it sounds genuine. “It’s fine, Shiro. I know you like Keith. Let me go and you two can catch up. I don’t mean to get in the way.”

Shiro frowns. “No, that’s not, I didn’t mean…”

“You should ask him out. He’d say yes. He told me.”

Whatever reply Shiro’s trying to say falls off his lips. “He did?” Then he frowns. “Wait but I thought he wanted to date you? I thought that was why he turned me down.”

“What do you mean he turned you down? He said you never asked!” Now Lance is really confused, and by the look on Shiro’s face, he is, too. Did Keith intend to lie to Lance today in the car? Was it the pain speaking? Or was he that misled.

“Um, wow. I, well, first of all, no, Keith doesn’t want to date me. Second, I really what to ask him why he thought you didn’t ask him, but I think we should let him heal, instead.”

Shiro slowly steps out of the car. “I tried to ask him last night, but I got cold feet. I think… that might be why he crashed. Since, you said he isn’t… God I’m so confused.”

Lance reaches up and puts a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “We can ask him about it tomorrow.”

A voice from the front door makes them both whip their heads around. “Ask me what tomorrow?”

Lance and Shiro immediately react, running up towards him.

“Keith! You should be resting!”

“Please, go back inside, Keith. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

Keith shakes his head in refusal, and leans back away from their hands. “I’m fine. I’m fine!” he snaps. “What were you talking about? Shiro, why did you leave? I like the idea of a date.”

Shiro splutters. Keith turns his glare on Lance.

“With both of you. I want to date both of you. I have a suspicion you two feel the same way.”

Lance’s jaw works soundlessly, but nothing comes out.

Keith eyes the two men, glad to leave them speechless. 

“Good. Now. Can we please go back to the movie? My body is hurting and I’m still hungry.”

He limps back in, leaving Shiro and Lance to look at one another hopelessly.

Shiro finds his words first. “I guess we should go back in and talk?” He blushes cutely, and Lance feels his own face getting warm.

“Yeah. Yeah! I guess we should!”

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

The next day Keith’s boss takes one look at him and sends him right back home. He argues that he feels much better, and he was able to drive over on his beat up bike, which blessedly still worked. But his boss doesn’t relent, likely not wanting a workman’s comp case if Keith should injure himself more on the job. So Keith decides to swings by the florist real quick before heading home.

Shiro said he was going to come in a little early today to make up for opening late yesterday, and he’s already got the displays up. Keith’s actually never been inside before. He’s always either been opening his own store or been home on one of his few days off. Keith enters and the chill inside is pleasant. A little chime goes off, and Shiro calls that he’ll be right out from the back. Keith takes his time looking at the displays. He couldn’t name any of the fancy flowers, but he sees the blue ones with yellow inside he likes, and the tiny white ones that always come with roses. He’s moving towards a the small potted flowers when Shiro emerges. His face lights up when he sees Keith.

“Oh, Keith! Good to see you.” He moves in and gives Keith a quick kiss on the cheek. “How are you feeling today?”

Keith ducks his head to hide his blush, and mumbles a soft “alright.” Last night was a roller coaster of emotions, and Keith can’t quite believe that he had the guts to face those feelings head on, but apparently the pain meds had helped with that. But by the end of the night they had all decided that they would try this dating thing out. Keith had his first two kisses last night, and now he’s just gotten his third.

“What are you doing here? Are you working today?” Shiro begins to frown, but Keith shakes his head, a little embarrassed.

“No, boss sent me home, but I wanted to stop by.” 

This time it’s Shiro that ducks his head, and he squeezes Keith’s hands. “Well I’m glad you dropped by to see me.”

Keith gives him a wry grin. “Well, it wasn’t  _ just _ to see you. I wanted to get some flowers for my boyfriends.”

Shiro gives a cute little noise and pulls Keith in for a big hug and nuzzles his neck. “That is so sweet, Keith!” He pulls back with a gasp. Keith looks up at him, concerned for a second, but sees the way Shiro’s eyes are lit up. He’s excited.

“Ah! I have just the thing!” He releases Keith and practically runs to the back, then freezes and turns back. “Wait, when did you want them? Do you have time to wait for them?”

Keith rubs his arms. “Actually, I’m a little sore right now. I was hoping you could deliver them to my place tonight.” Keith tries to flutter his eyes, but he has no idea how it looks on him. 

Shiro swallows, mouth suddenly dry. The face Keith is making is ridiculous and adorable and Shiro is even more in love. Damn. He is so  _ fucking  _ lucky he scored two incredible boyfriends. Only the fact that he’s technically working any anyone could come in keep him from just making out with Keith right then and there. Well, that and Lance would absolutely lose his shit if he found out he had missed out on a romantic makeout session in the flower shop. Keith’s first make out. Shiro would never hear the end of it.

“Y-yeah, tonight. I’ll bring some wine, too.”

Keith’s smile is beaming, and Shiro is weak. “Good, because Lance is bringing food after work. See you later?”

Shiro steals another hug and a peck, and watches Keith head to his bike. Once Keith is out of sight Shiro heads to the display fridge and shoves his face in, trying to erase the bright red from his face.

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

It’s perfect. Shiro was the first one to arrive at Keith’s and quickly gets to work setting up the two flower arrangements. Keith decides to move yesterday's bouquet to his bedroom and sets the two new ones up in living room that doubles as the dining area. They are comically blocking both the tv and the view across the table, but Shiro doesn’t say a word about it. The wine’s in the kitchen, and Shiro’s got a little gift in his pocket. 

Lance had the lunch shift, so he was off earlier today, and bursts in with hands full of incredible-smelling foods. Shiro and Keith are quick to meet him and relieve him of his edible burdens, and he smiles at them tiredly. 

“Long day?” Shiro asks as they walk to the kitchen. Keith’s already got plates and stuff out, and Shiro’s busy with the drinks.

“Ya know, same ‘ole, same ‘ole.” He sighs, but puts a smile on his face. “Seeing you both is making it much better, though. C’mere you guys.” Lance opens his arms and the others move in for kisses.

“Keith,” Lance says. The boy in questions peeks an eye open from where his face is squished in Lance’s chest. Lance smiles at him fondly. “This was the best idea ever. Thank you,”

Eventually they move to the living room and begin eating. Lance has got a sappy rom com playing and normally Keith can’t stand them, but this one is actually pretty good. Lance laughs at the huge arrangements of flowers but doesn’t say anything, just thanks Shiro and Keith for them. Dinner over, they snuggle on the couch, and when the credits roll Shiro stands up. He clears his throat, his face the picture of awkward. Lance and Keith exchange a look, and Keith shrugs, looking back to Shiro.

“What’s up, Shiro?”

“I uh.” Shiro stutters. “I wanted to get you both a gift. I felt it was the right time. I know we only decided to get together yesterday, but I’ve had feelings for the both of you for a while. I just didn’t know… well. You know.” He pulls a small box out from behind his back. “It’s just a silly little thing, but it’s how I feel about you both.”

Shiro presents the box to Lance, who looks at Shiro, then Keith, with a raised eyebrow. Keith smiles encouragingly. “Go ahead, Lance. I have a suspicion I know what it is.”

Shrugging, Lance begins to open the small wrapped box as Keith gives Shiro a smile over Lance’s head.

Lance cradles the small cardboard box in his hands. “What, uh, what is this?”

“It’s a pet rock,” Keith supplies with a grin. Lance looks up to Shiro for guidance.

Shiro blushes. “Well, I originally wanted to get you a pet or something, but I got some really good advice instead, and he suggested a pet rock.” Shiro crouches down in front of Lance and Keith, and looks at them both. “It’s, well. I know we just started this relationship off, but I’m looking forward to building it. I hope taking care of the pet rock together prepares us for having our own little family some day.”

Lance is utterly speechless, and Keith half falls out off the couch in his rush to hug Shiro.

“That is super sweet, Shiro! Flowers and a pet rock! Thank you!”

Shiro hides his blush in Keith’s hair. “Well technically the flowers were from you…”

“Nope you picked them out. That was all you.”

Finally ready to speak, Lance stands. Keith looks up, and Shiro releases him to stand and face Lance. And it turns out Lance doesn’t need to say anything at all as he pulls Shiro in for a heated kiss. Keith giggles as Shiro stumbles in shock, then quickly gathers his wits and wraps his arms around Lance, dipping him in a proper romantic kiss.

“I think he likes the gift, too,” Keith remarks, and joins the pair when both Lance and Shiro hold their hands out to Keith.

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


End file.
